Métodos
by akxmin
Summary: Sé que te gustan los juegos. Te encanta jugar conmigo cuando estamos enredados entre las sábanas ¿no es así? Bueno, siempre lo hacemos a tu manera. Hoy no, Akashi. [Escrito para Kyo LJjang] One-shot. HaiAka.


**Extensión:** 3,446 palabras.  
 **Pareja:** Haizaki/Akashi, HaiAka.  
 **Advertencias:** Relación entre hombres. Uso descarado del OoC. Contenido explícito.  
 **Resumen:** Sé que te gustan los juegos. Te encanta jugar conmigo cuando estamos enredados entre las sábanas ¿no es así? Bueno, siempre lo hacemos a tu manera. Hoy no, Akashi.  
 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket/黒子のバスケ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

 _ **Métodos.**_

 **a** kxmin.

* * *

 _Escrito para Kyo LJjang._

* * *

—¿Y qué es lo que planeas ahora? —pregunté cruzado de brazos, observándolo desde el umbral de la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Shougo se giró un poco en su posición, dándome la espalda, y me sonrió de lado, volviendo a lo suyo. Rodé los ojos, porque odiaba que se hiciera el misterioso conmigo, pero a la vez me gustaba que lo hiciese, me atraía mucho más de lo normal. Terminó de colocarse su abrigo y volvió a girarse, caminando en mi dirección. Me tomó del rostro y me sonrió desde su altura.

—Es una sorpresa, enano —respondió con una sonrisa. Volví a rodar los ojos y él alejó sus manos de mi rostro—. No, nada de eso. Iré al centro comercial por algo que me llamó la atención. Lo vi y quise comprarlo. Sí, es para ti. Y bueno, sí es una sorpresa.

—No, no te creo —dije seriamente. Shougo alzó una de sus cejas—. No puede ser nada bueno, y menos si es para mí. ¿Desde cuándo Haizaki Shougo va al centro comercial a comprarle algo a alguien?

—Desde este momento.

Se acercó a mí nuevamente y me besó los labios. Lo tomé de los cordones de su abrigo cuando se alejó y lo volví a atraer hacia mí, besándolo con más ahínco. No, no quería que se fuera porque dudaba de las ideas locas que se metían en la cabeza de mi pareja. Bueno, dudaba de sus ideas desde mucho antes de que fuesemos una pareja. Shougo poseía una cabeza muy loca, y ni hablar de sus ideas. Daba igual.

Haizaki no era de esos hombres que sorprendían a su pareja con un oso gigante de peluche, un ramo de flores o una caja de chocolates. Romántico jamás. Si hasta le costaba decirme buenas noches, por no decir que, desde que habíamos comenzado a ser una pareja estable, me había dicho sólo una vez un 'te quiero'. Me daba igual realmente, porque yo sabía que lo sentía y no necesitaba que me lo estuviese diciendo todo el tiempo. Ya estaba acostumbrado y no planeaba cambiarlo por nada en el mundo. Además yo tampoco se lo decía todo el tiempo. Él ya lo sabía, yo ya lo sabía, suficiente para los dos.

Shougo podía ser de lo más amargado del planeta —y podía jurar que sí lo era—, pero yo tampoco era la dulzura en su estado más puro. Y a mí me había gustado de esa forma desde el comienzo, así que no me quejaba. Shougo era perfecto para mí y yo no tenía ninguna objeción en contra de eso. Había elegido a ese hombre tal como era. No quería que cambiase jamás.

—No te demores demasiado —le dije mientras lo acompañaba hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Akashi, sólo iré al centro comercial por eso y regresaré —sonrió burlón.

—Bueno, lo sé. Sólo quería sonar un poco romántico y desesperado —bromeé yo. Haizaki rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta.

—Lo has logrado, si eso era lo que planeabas —apuntó él.

Sonreí con cinismo y lo atrapé de su cuello, besándolo una última vez. Shougo se separó de mí y salió por la puerta. Cerré la misma suavemente y estuve dispuesto a prepararme un café mientras esperaba a que él llegara.

(…)

Con tan sólo un café no había sido suficiente.

Era recién entrada la tarde cuando me había preparado un café; Shougo había llegado pasadas las ocho de la noche, eso había constado de una tarde demasiado cargada de cafeína y una larga siesta, todo en su espera. Desperté con una risita de su parte luego de que él arrojara su abrigo a los pies de la cama y rozara mis tobillos al caer sobre las colchas. Me alcé precipitadamente sobre la cama y me enderecé, observando a Shougo, aún un poco adormilado. Descubrí una taza de café sobre mi mesa de noche, a medio beber, seguramente helado. Fruncí el entrecejo.

—Por Dios… —mascullé acariciándome la frente. El reloj mostraba que eran un poco más de las ocho, no recuerdo con exactitud qué hora. Me mordí el labio y observé a Shougo, quitándose los pantalones—. ¿Quién demonios te crees, Haizaki? ¿Has visto qué hora es?

—Hum, sí —se volteó hacia el reloj que se encontraba sobre nuestra cama y se volvió hacia mí. Sonrió—. Apenas son poco más de las ocho, enano.

—El centro comercial está a quince minutos de aquí —me coloqué de pie y caminé hacia él. Lo empujé suavemente desde su hombro y Shougo soltó un suspiro, alejando sus manos de la bragueta de sus pantalones. Me miró con recelo—. No me mires de esa forma. Fuiste tú quien se demoró horas en el centro comercial. ¿Y cuál es esa gran sorpresa? ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en traer de vuelta tu trasero hasta aquí? —cerré los ojos y contuve la respiración. _«Respira, Seijuuro, simplemente respira»_ , me dije para mis adentros. Resoplé—. No me hagas enfadar, Shougo. Quiero que tu bonita lengua comience a deslizarse dentro de tu boca mientras me dices en dónde demonios has estado.

Solté un jadeo cuando Shougo me rodeó la espalda baja y tiró de mí más cerca de él. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos mostraban un fuego especial. Oh, por Dios, conocía a este Haizaki y no quería que latiera contra mi pecho. Este Haizaki Shougo era mi debilidad.

—¿Y qué te parece si mejor mi lengua comienza a deslizarse dentro de tu boca? —la pregunta hizo que se me encogiera el vientre. Shougo se encendió y yo me encendí junto a él. Sólo había sido una pregunta sugestiva. Por favor.

Shougo me arrastró en un beso húmedo cuando tomó mi rostro con sus manos frías. Su lengua caliente se deslizó rápidamente por entre mis dientes, masajeando la parte superior de mi lengua, incitándome a moverme. Aceleré el movimiento de mis labios sobre los suyos, sintiendo cómo Haizaki me recibía con su boca con total recepción. Mis manos atraparon sus brazos en un arrebato. Se alejó de mis labios y me hizo girar sobre mis talones, volteándome en mi posición. Me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y sus labios se adhirieron a mi oreja izquierda. Su pecho descansó contra mi espalda. Apretujé mi labio inferior entre mis dientes.

—De esto se trata la sorpresa que tengo para ti, Akashi. Si tenía un motivo para follarte, ahora se ha reforzado —habló contra mi piel. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes cuando Shougo tiró un poco de mí—. Sé que te gustan los juegos. Te encanta jugar conmigo cuando estamos enredados entre las sábanas. Te gusta ponerte interesante para mí y provocarme con esa sonrisita tuya. Te divierte excitarme bajo tus manos juguetonas, ¿no es así? Bueno, siempre lo hacemos a tu manera. Hoy no, Akashi. Hoy les toca a nuestros queridos dados.

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundido.

En ese preciso instante, Shougo me empujó hacia el centro de nuestra cama. Me volteé rápidamente para encontrarme con él y un pequeño sobre de celofán, de aquellos parecidos a los de obsequios. No era demasiado grande como para tratarse de un juego de mesa. Tampoco eran naipes. Sí, sabía que eran dados, y los dados se utilizan para jugar, pero ¿de qué se trataba esta vez?

Shougo no se demoró ni un segundo en sacarme de dudas.

Volteó el pequeño paquete y dos dados cayeron en su palma abierta. Se deshizo del papel arrojándolo al suelo y sonrió para los dados. Yo fruncí el entrecejo y él se acercó a mí.

—Tu mano —ordenó él. Hice lo pedido, ofreciendo una de mis palmas abiertas. Shougo sonrió y dejó caer los dados en ella—. Tú eliges, Akashi. Hacerlo con el método de siempre o entretenernos un poco con esto. Pero voy a follarte, Seijuuro. Sin dudas.

Observé los dados. Me encontré abriendo los ojos ante lo que encontré en ellos. No eran los simples dados de seis lados, con los números del uno al seis marcados en cada cara del dado. Uno de ellos tenía lugares especiales de la casa, y el otro tenía posiciones… posiciones para tener sexo. Me reí dentro de mi cabeza. Vaya sorpresa. Dados para tener sexo con Haizaki… ¿quién iba a decirlo? Era una sorpresa estupenda. Pero no entendía el por qué.

—Me gustan —comenté con una sonrisa. Presioné los dados en mi puño cerrado y observé a Shougo desde mi lugar en la cama—. Y a mí también me gusta el azar. Si esta es tu sorpresa, pues quiero aprovechar la primera mano.

La sonrisa de Shougo se ensanchó cuando me incliné hacia adelante y arrojé los dados al suelo con un leve impulso. Se detuvieron en el centro de la habitación. Desde mi posición, pude ver de qué se trataba.

—En la cocina —sonrió. Siseé de placer.

—Sabes cuánto me gusta esa posición —me regocijé.

Continuó su camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, yendo a través del corredor, enfilando directamente hacia el interior de la cocina. Yo lo seguí con una sonrisa cómplice. Depositó los dados sobre la mesa del almuerzo y se mordió el labio. Se llevó las manos hacia el comienzo de sus pantalones y soltó el botón, para luego deslizar la bragueta. Lo observé desde mi posición y tomé el filo de mi playera, tirando de la tela. Me deshice de la prenda y la dejé caer al suelo en el preciso momento que Shougo se quitaba los pantalones.

Se deshizo de su remera y yo caminé hacia la pequeña mesa del centro de la cocina. Me apoyé en la misma y hundí mi rostro en su cuello en el preciso instante en que Haizaki dejaba caer su remera al suelo. Deslizó su mano por mi mejilla y buscó mis labios con los suyos. Me empujó contra la mesa y me besó con ansias. Sus manos hicieron su trabajo adentrándose desde mis caderas en mis pantalones, tirando de la tela hacia abajo.

—No lo hemos hecho nunca en la cocina —sonreí en el momento que Shougo se alejó de mis labios para descender su altura y deslizar los pantalones por mis piernas. Alcé primero una de mis piernas para que él retirara una pernera y luego le siguió la otra. Shougo arrojó la prenda lejos y volvió a su altura.

Me tomó de la barbilla y me besó con pausa mientras sus manos jugueteaban con mis bóxers. Mis yemas se deslizaron por sus costados, deleitándose con el encuentro íntimo con su piel. Shougo tiró de un costado de la cinturilla de mis bóxers y expuso ese lado de mi ingle. Jadeé cuando sus dedos encontraron mi piel, rozando la base de mi pene en el proceso.

—Los dados nunca dijeron que tenías que tocarme —dije para provocarlo. Haizaki gruñó y me tomó de un puñado de cabello, para luego tirar de él. Jadeé.

—¿Deseas que vaya al grano? —preguntó Shougo. Asentí lentamente con la cabeza—. ¿Estás seguro de que podrás soportarlo?

—Estamos juntos hace más de cuatro años, ¿no crees que puedo soportar cualquier cosa que provenga de ti, Haizaki? —le respondí. Él me sonrió con aceptación.

Me besó una vez más antes de alejarse y tirar con fuerza de mis bóxers hacia abajo. Me senté un poco sobre la mesa para alzarme y que él retirara de un solo tirón la prenda a través de mis piernas. Tomó la oportunidad para empujarme sobre la mesa y hacerme sentarme completamente sobre la madera. Doblé mis rodillas y le rodeé la espalda con mis piernas cuando se arrimó hacia mis labios.

—Hazlo. Ahora —pedí contra sus labios. Shougo se sostuvo con una de sus manos y se quitó del interior de sus bóxers—. Los dados lo ordenan, cariño.

Shougo se llevó dos de sus dedos a los labios y los humedeció con bastante saliva. Luego los sacó y los llevó hacia mi entrada, haciendo que me inclinara un poco hacia atrás y expusiera mi intimidad para él. Suspiré cuando presionó ambos dedos en mi interior, llenándome de calor y ansiando algo que me llenara todavía un poco más. Movió los dedos con rapidez para prepararme un poco, separándolos el uno del otro, fingiendo embestidas o recreando movimientos de tijeras. Cada movimiento me robó un quejido y una orden de que necesitaba un poco más de presión en aquella zona. Se demoró sólo unos pocos minutos en dilatarme como a él le parecía que era apropiado.

Rodeé su cuello con mis manos cuando retiró sus dedos y tiró de mí un poco más cerca del filo de la mesa. Se acarició a sí mismo y sus labios encontraron los míos en el preciso instante que se posaba contra mi anillo de músculos y presionó. Gemí sobre sus labios cuando aceleró la presión y empujó con fuerza dentro de mí. Una de mis manos rodeó su nuca y la otra buscó su cintura, incitándolo a llegar hasta el fondo. Haizaki gimió cuando alcanzó el límite de su base y la misma se golpeó contra mis nalgas. Mi suspiro de placer murió contra sus labios.

Sus movimientos fueron certeros en todo momento, golpeando contra mí con frenesí, haciéndome gemir sin detenerme. Separó un poco más mis piernas y embistió con fuerza y rapidez, llenándome completamente. Empujaba completamente dentro mí, se retiraba hasta la mitad y volvía a presionarse. Cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo con todo lo que me permitieron mis pulmones. Mis gemidos y su pelvis golpeando contra mis nalgas eran los únicos sonidos que se dejaban escuchar en el interior de la cocina. Éxtasis puro.

Mientras Shougo golpeaba con frenesí contra mí, extendí mi brazo y atrapé los dados con una de mis manos. Gemí el nombre de Haizaki y los arrojé suavemente sobre la mesa. El sonido de los dos pequeños amigos golpeteando sobre la madera provocó que Shougo se detuviera y se girara hacia lo que los dados ordenaron en esta ocasión. Frotó su frente contra mi mejilla y embistió con torpeza.

—En el armario —dije yo. Fruncí el entrecejo al vuelvo—. ¿En el armario? Tiene que ser una broma. Ya hemos decidido salir de allí hace mucho tiempo ¿y estos dados nos devuelven allí?

—Mierda… —masculló, el fantasma de una sonrisa perdiéndose entre aquella maldición.

Salió de mi interior y se deshizo de sus bóxers en el camino hacia el umbral de la cocina. Yo tomé los dados y lo seguí por su camino hacia la habitación. Shougo caminó directamente hacia nuestro armario cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación. Abrió las puertas de par en par y comenzó a arrojar las prendas que estaban colgadas sobre la cama, como también el calzado que se encontraba allí. Cuando hizo el suficiente lugar, se giró hacia mí y me indicó con su mano el interior del armario.

—Estos dados sí que son extraños —comenté mientras caminaba hacia él.

Me adentré al armario y me coloqué de cuclillas. Luego me dejé caer sobre mis palmas abiertas, mientras sentía que Shougo se acomodaba en su posición, justo detrás de mí.

—Vas a tener que ordenar todo eso que has quitado —le advertí. Sentí a Shougo sacudiéndose contra mí. Y en respuesta, golpeó su hombría contra mis nalgas. Rodé los ojos.

—Que los dados lo dicten, pequeño —sonrió.

Gemí cuando Haizaki arremetió sin previo aviso, hasta el punto límite de mi cuerpo. Sus manos rodearon mi caderas y retomó el mismo ritmo que había utilizado en la cocina, frenético y desesperado. Cerré los ojos y permití que él guiara cada uno de los movimientos, sintiendo cómo chocaba frenéticamente su pelvis contra mis nalgas. Me mordí el labio. Nuestros cuerpos danzaron contra el contrario con frenesí y deseo. Shougo alcanzó varias veces un punto particular dentro de mí. Gemí con cada golpe.

Nunca habíamos tenido problemas al tener sexo, normalmente lo haciamos con tranquilidad. Pero estos dados eran algo más allá. Me gustaba la idea, a pesar de que nosotros lo hacíamos siempre y nunca la pasaramos mal, al menos en mi caso, y suponía que Shougo no me mentía con sus orgasmos. Creí que estos dados harían más interesante la situación, pero no fue así. Me encantaba torturar a Shougo con juegos sexuales, tanto previos como al final de cada momento. Era mi especialidad provocarlo de esa manera y que luego terminásemos en otra sesión, ambos igual de descontrolados. Pero insistía con la idea de que estos dados eran buenos, pero innecesarios. No por nada en especial, sino porque se trataba de sexo, y yo amaba tener sexo con Haizaki Shougo, con o sin juegos sexuales, con o sin dados.

Apreté los dados en el interior de una de mis manos y dejé escapar un grotesco gemido. Shougo se acomodó sobre una sola rodilla y continuó arremetiendo contra mi cuerpo, impulsándose con más facilidad esta vez. Solté un jadeo y dejé caer los dados sobre la alfombra que cubría el suelo de nuestra habitación; se detuvieron al chocar contra una de las patas de la cama.

—Shougo —lo llamé. Él no se detuvo, pero sí alzó la cabeza y observó los dados sin dejar de embestirme—. En la cama…

—Maldición… —masculló—. Estaba en las últimas, Sei. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Se quitó con cuidado de mi cuerpo y salió del interior del armario. Me quejé ante la sensación de estar vacío y me coloqué costosamente de pie, caminando hacia nuestra cama. Shougo se acarició la barbilla y me observó desde su posición junto a la cama.

—¿Y qué estás esperando? —me instó.

—Sabes que no necesitamos esas cosas, ¿verdad? —le dije. Shougo frunció el entrecejo. Se acarició la erección con insistencia; y sí, a mí también me dolía un poco porque necesitaba explotar—. Quiero decir… no necesitamos esos dados. No necesito que me lo hagas en cualquier rincón de la casa, ni que practiquemos posiciones que quizás no nos agraden. Esos dados han hecho un buen trabajo, lo sé y lo entiendo. Pero yo quiero hacerlo en la cama, contigo, en una posición que a ambos nos agrade. Volvamos a lo nuestro.

Shougo se frotó el rostro con una de sus manos y siseó contra su palma.

—¿Quieres saber la historia detrás de esos dados? —preguntó. Asentí desde el otro costado de la cama. Él sonrió y se hizo el cabello hacia atrás—. A veces me pregunto si realmente te agrada cómo lo hago contigo. No es que alguna vez haya estado seguro de eso, pero no todas las personas pueden fingir un orgasmo o pasarla realmente bien, ¿no? —no pude evitar sonreír débilmente ante eso. Él no podía estar diciendo esas cosas—. Quizás el método 'clásico' no era suficiente para los dos. Entonces aparecieron los malditos dados. Pensé que te gustaría hacerlo con un método 'no clásico'. No sé si me explico, pero creí que estaría bien hacerlo de otra manera.

—Oh —fue lo único que dije. Solté una risita—. Haizaki, tú sí que eres un gran imbécil.

Me monté sobre la cama y gateé hacia él. Me arrodillé delante de su cuerpo y lo tomé de su cintura, tirando de él más cerca del filo del colchón. Le sonreí mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos y depositaba un beso en el centro de su pecho.

—El método 'clásico', como tú lo llamas, es como siempre me ha gustado. No importa qué posición utilicemos cuando lo hacemos, esto no depende de sexo. Sí, ambos sabemos muy bien que la pasamos grandioso en la cama, pero también sabemos que yo no elegí estar contigo sólo por eso —rodeé su nuca con mis manos y tiré de su cabeza hacia abajo, uniendo nuestras frentes—. No necesito unos malditos dados para decirte que eres el idiota más grande del mundo. Y tú tampoco los necesitas para complacerme. No importan los métodos, Haizaki, el sexo es sólo sexo. Y a mí me encanta el sexo contigo.

—Eres un cursi, Seijuuro —sonrió Shougo. Fingí sentirme ofendido y él me tomó de la cintura, montándose en la cama frente a mí—. Pero este cursi tiene razón. Y, aunque me cueste admitirlo, me encanta este maldito cursi. No necesito unos dados para follarme a este enano fácil, así que a la mierda con ellos.

—Me parece perfecto que lo hayas comprendido —dije yo. Shougo acarició suavemente una de mis mejillas y me besó la frente—. De todos modos, estuvo bien.

—Que se jodan esos dados ahora —rió.

Los dados quedaron olvidados en algún lado. La sorpresa de aquel día no había estado mal, pero hubiese preferido que los dados hubiesen sido por otro motivo, no por una inseguridad de parte del gran idiota de Haizaki.

Haizaki Shougo era un imbécil muy grande, pero yo lo quería con o sin dados.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

N/A: Quería hacer algo lindo que demostrara que Shougo también puede amar, pero terminé haciendo esto así que :v. Espero que te guste. :)


End file.
